I Know You're Still Here
by samantha4458
Summary: In a deadly situation, Ed does what he thinks is the best choise, and jumps off of a train and into a shallow body of water. Almost everyone is convinced that Edward is dead- everyone except of one: Roy Mustang. And he refuses to believe that Ed is dead. RoyEd YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This isn't my best work, so please don't be too harsh! *Hides behind Riza***

**Ed: Hmm...I'm hungry...**

**Roy: That's awesome...**

**Be more enthusiastic, guys! Look at Riza! She bolting with life!**

**Riza: *Points gun at Samantha* Just do the stupid disclaimer.**

**Okay!**

**Desclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! IF I DID IT'D BE A YAOI! IT IS NOT A YAOI!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

ED'S POV

I am frozen by my current position. A large knife to my throat. Nothing to get me out of this deadly position. I told Al to stop the train; he defiantly won't be back in time. My right arm is totally trashed, it was cut off during the fight. I am totally and utterly defenseless, unless I can kill him with my good looks, which I highly doubt I can. I could try ducking under him…no, that won't work, he'll have my head.

I glanced behind me. A large body of water was below the train. Right now I have two choices: Die by this douche bag's hands or jump and have only a slim chance of survival. I looked behind me once more and sighed before smirking and saying, "See ya, ugly!" and jumping backwards.

...

NORMAL POV

Al was panicking. Which one was the break! He should have known by now. He did have to stop a train before…of course he didn't really use the "proper" tools to do it though. Ed had told him not to do that this time because they didn't want to attract too much attention. Al sweat dropped at what his brother had told him. It was a train going at high speed towards a station! And he's worrying about not causing too much attention!

He looked down and gave a skeptical look to a large red lever. Al slowly reached down and grabbed the lever before yanking towards himself. The train roughly began to slow down. He sighed and turned around. Al made his way to the roof of the train, where he left his elder brother to fight.

Al climbed up the metal latter and looked at the confusing scene before him. The man that Ed was supposed to be fighting was alone on the roof, looking down at the water below. "Brother?" Al asked in utter confusion. The large man looked up and smirked at the large metal Elric brother.

"Lookin' for your brother, are ya?" The man turned around and completely faced Al. Al had an extremely bad feeling in him stomach. This man looked…satisfied. "Too bad." Al's heart sank. What did this man mean? "Too bad"? What was that supposed to mean.

"W-what did you do to my brother?" The young boy asked in a frightened tone.

"I didn't do nothin' to em'. I had him in a rough situation, and he jumped." The man shrugged. Al took a step back.

"Jumped? As in…" Al's voice trailed off as he glanced towards the water below them. "Edward can't swim!" Al sprinted over to the side of the train and looked down, but there was nothing to see. The water was still and there was not movement in the water what-so-ever. "No, no, no, no…. B-brother…. B-brother! Brother!" Al shouted with fear threatening his voice, no, not threatening, the fear was there, eating away at him.

"I kinda feel bad for the kid, but sucks to be hi-" Before the man could finish his sentence, Al's whole hand was holding his head in a death grip. Literally. Al's hand slowly squeezed down. Little, by little. He put more, and more pressure on the man's skull until his head collapsed in on itself and blood stained Al's large metal hands. Al would've exploded out in tears if his body was a real human body, but instead he put his head in his hands and whimpered.

"Brother…_brother…"_

…...

Mustang slowly looked though some documents that needed to be signed. He sighed as he placed all the papers on the side of his desk and ran a hand though his midnight black hair. Full Metal should have been back by now. He was starting to get worr- ha as if! Why would the great Roy Mustang worry over Ed of all peopl- oh forget trying to cover it up. Roy was extremely concerned, whether he knew it or not. He kept on glancing at the clock, trying to get the pip-squeak off his mind, it just wasn't working.

Mustang almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the door to his office open. He looked up, expecting to see Ed, but instead saw a very depressed looking Al. "Hello, sir…."

"Al? Where is Full Metal?" Al looked up and even though Al only had one expression he could make, his aura was very sad indeed.

"I don't think he m-made it. There's only a slight chance that he did." Roy sat up straight in his chair, eyes wide, and mouth open in shock. "He was in a life or death situation and took his chances and jumped into the water under the train tracks. The water didn't look very d-deep and he c-can't swim. I think we should still send out a-" Before another word could leave Al's mouth, Roy's hand bolted towards the phone in his desk and he dialed a number.

"We need a search party NOW."

"Who for?" The man on the other side of the phone questioned.

"Edward Elric." Roy quickly said.

"The Full Metal Alchemist?"

"Yes."

"Where was the last place he was seen?"

Roy covered the phone and looked at Al. "Where did he fall?"

"I think it was that river next to Riverdale."

"It's a body of water east of Riverdale." Roy said into the phone.

"Ok, we'll send out the search party right away." The man said.

Mustang hung up the phone and looked up at Al. He stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Sir? Where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk is all…."

He mumbled as he stepped out of the now suddenly cold room.

…...

ED'S POV

I quickly opened my eyes. I sat up hastily and began coughing up water. After I was done coughing I looked up. "I'm…alive…." I whispered in disbelief. How long was I out? I feel so tired and cold. I turned around and saw a bunch of old buildings. A town? No, they must be abandoned. I slowly went to stand up only to find that my left auto mail leg was completely gone. The only thing left is the metal plate and some gears. I sighed. Winry's gonna kill me! That is…if I can even survive that long.

* * *

*GASP* Edward!

Ed: What?

You're hurt!

Ed: I am?

Roy: The story, Fullmetal.

Ed: Oh! Ummm...why the hell is that bastard concerned anyways?

Roy and Samantha: *Face palm*

Just read the story, Ed... *Mumbles* Stupid midget...

Ed: What'd you call me!

A flamingo.

Riza, Roy, and Ed: *Face palm*

Anyways! Thanks for reading! Review! Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter two! Yay! **

**Roy: Chapter two of what?**

**Riza: The fanfiction, Sir.**

**Ed: I wish I weren't here.**

**Roy: Granted. *Grabs Ed's hand and walks off***

**...AWWWWW~!**

**Riza: Well, Samantha does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.**

***Puts cat ears on Riza* You aren't so scary!**

**Riza: *Points gun at Samantha* Get on with the story.**

**Yes, ma'am! Enjoy, you beautiful people!**

* * *

NORMAL POV

Roy slowly walked down the dark, empty street. He felt so…empty…so…unreal. He was as pail as paper and he just didn't feel right. Edward…THE Edward Elric…dead? He refused to believe it. That kid has gone through hell and back, there's no way a little fall and some water could take him down, Roy knew that for a fact. But Fullmetal was still human, a human boy. He could starve, die of thirst, be attacked while asleep. Roy's sanity was only holding on by a thread.

Just Ed being gone in general at any time messed with Mustang…and now? He was about to go to Riverdale and dive in the river himself and look for the cute little blond. Cute…? "Where the hell did 'CUTE' come from!" Roy shouted out loud at his own thoughts. Of course, of course, Roy thought Ed was cute. There wasn't one person who could deny that the elder Elric was adorable. Hell, Roy had even threatened a couple guys in head-courters. But…he never actually THOUGHT ABOUT why he got so jealous. He just thought he had the right to.

But now that Mustang thought about it…the boy was extremely adorable. He's hot headed, small, and just plain irresistible. Why hadn't he noticed before? He did kind of notice. He always did stare at the blond without noticing and then wonder why he was looking at Ed.

Roy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft music playing.

_I always needed time on my own…_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take._

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone!_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone!_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone!_

_The words I need to hear to get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you-_

Roy growled as he glanced up at a house where the music was coming from. Teen's need to keep their music down!

Roy sighed as he continued down the empty road.

…...

Ed looked around desperately for anything- food, clean water, shelter that wasn't collapsed or invaded by rats, people. But there was nothing. Nothing. He couldn't even stand up, if he could he might be able to explore a little more, even climb a mountain and look for a town to get help. But he could barely move. He glanced down at the only arm he had left. His wrist was broken, unless it was supposed to bend that way, which, he doubted it was. So, making it even more difficult to do what he was about to do.

Ed slowly moved his right leg so that he could push his body forward. He used his left elbow to pull himself farther onto land. He couldn't die. Al needed him. Al needs his older brother. Ed was the only other real family he had left. He would survive, not only for Al- but for everyone he cared for. Him dying would affect them as well, and he won't let them suffer. Al, Winry, the old lady, and THAT person. The person that, he hated to say it, but wanted to see most of all.

"Bastard Mustang…." Ed whispered to himself.

Edward carried on pulling himself towards the small abandoned town, in much pain.

….

Maes glanced worriedly over at his best friend, who was frantically searching through papers, trying to find any place that Edward could have been. He had sent people to search everywhere: Ed's hometown, Riverdale, the train, the body of water itself, and any other close town in general.

Hughes wanted the small Elric to be alive as well, he did, but there was a very little chance of that. Ed couldn't swim, his automail arm was found in the train, and the water he had fallen into wasn't very deep. Maes knew how Roy was when it came to fullmetal. He would do anything for the blond to be safe, _**ANYTHING. **_Even if it meant his life being taken by Ed himself. That's just how protective and affectionate Roy was when Edward was involved in any situation. He saw the quick glances, the loving stares, and the possessive glares at anyone who's try to get anywhere near Edward. Hell, Roy had even stopped being a player; he hadn't gone out with a woman since a week after Ed had arrived. Mustang thought no one had noticed the sudden change but Maes had.

Roy slammed down some documents that he was looking through, snapping maes out of his trance. Roy clenched his hair between his fingers and hung his head. "Roy…you need to take a bre-"

"Shut up! I can't! I'm fine, Hughes," Roy growled as he went back to searching again. Maes looked doubtful, but he knew that mustang wouldn't stop searching for anything, that's what worried him. He didn't want him to search everywhere for the blond and then find out that he had been dead all along. "I…have to find him." Roy mumbled.

"…Fine…." Hughes said, wondering in what state that the colonel would find the blond.

* * *

**Riza: That's it?**

**Don't judje me! *Sulks behind a rock with a cup of hot chocolate***

**Riza: ...Anyways thanks for reading this pathetic authors story.**

**Shut up! *eats chocolate* I'm a beautiful person!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Review! bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys!I know I just updated not too long ago but a certain person (you know who you are...) wanted me to type fast so...I did.**

**Riza: She knew I was right.**

***Pouts* Yeah yeah! I was trying to develop the feelings! The feels, bro! Oh, yeah! I made a really stupid mistake in the last chapter, (if you read that chapter before I fixed it) I got Ed's arms mixed up. I meant to say his left arm! I did!**

**Roy: Just get on with the story.**

**Pushy. Pushy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. AS IN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

ROY'S POV (A week later)

I was still frantically searching for Edward. He had to be alive…he had to be. I know Ed is strong, but they found Ed's automail on the train, so he can't perform alchemy. My thoughts where interrupted when a very concerned looking Winry stepped into the room.

"Uh…Roy…is it true? Is Ed…_dead?_" She asked, the last word rolling off her tongue like poison.

"No. He's not dead. He's missing." Winry gave me a questioning look.

"It's been a week since he's disappeared though…he can't possibly-" I looked at her with a deathly glare, telling her not to say another word.

"He's alive." Winrey nodded, afraid to say anymore. She walked closer.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I glanced up at her from my papers.

"Yes." I handed her a card. "You can go search through some files. Look for anything around the town 'Riverdale'." I told her. She nodded and quickly walked out of the room and went back to looking through the papers.

Edward…I know you're alive…somewhere out there.

…...

NORMAL POV

Edward had finally made it to a decent shelter by crawling with the small amount of limbs he had left. It wasn't much, it was just a garage but he saw that there was a mini fridge. He had passed out multiple times on his way there.

He slowly, and painfully, crawled over the small fridge. How long had it been? A week? Two? That's how long it took just to reach where he was now. He body ached, but he wouldn't let himself die, not before he told that bastard how he really felt. He also had to take care of Al.

He reached up his only arm he had left and hissed in paid when he pulled open the fridge. He saw only two things. Beer and water. He reached for a bottle of water, only to have all his tiredness and pain kick in then and he passed out and the water fell next to his fallen body.

….

Al slowly opened the door to the colonel's office, he saw Roy reading over multiple papers. He closed the door behind his silently and made his way towards Roy. "Sir?"

Roy didn't look up from his papers. "Yes, what is it Alphonse?" Al gulped and prayed on the answer to his upcoming question.

"Anything on brother?" Roy flinched and stopped shuffling through paper.

"We have found his automail arm at the scene of the accident. I have sent Winry to look through some files." Al nodded and walked out of the room.

Roy went back to his papers; he was going to get in a lot of trouble for not signing those damned papers, but oh well. This was Edward Elric we're talking about. He was…everything to Roy. He would give anything for the pipsqueak. Roy could remember when he would insult Ed with his height, how he would freak out. How Ed was the most determined boy- scratch that- _**person **_he had ever met. A boy- no _**man- **_of passion. A person who, even in the military and being hunted, wouldn't kill anyone.

Roy…loved the boy. "I'm going to burn in the depths of hell…." Roy mumbled with a slight chuckle. "But he's worth it." Roy smiled at the thought of seeing Fullmetal's beautiful smile again. Of course, he would see it again though.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened once more. Winrey quickly walked over to Mustang and put some papers down in front of him. The papers were, from what it looked like, about a town. "An abandoned town a mile east of Riverdale. It was way down at the bottom of the files."

Roy anxiously picked up the papers and looked at them. "The files are in alphabetical order, this is a C." He said as he looked over every word on the papers.

Winrey shrugged. "It was all the way in the back, someone might have wanted to hide it." Roy nodded as he stood up, not bothering to pick up his coat.

"I'll be back." And he was out the door.

….

Roy hadn't bothered taking a train, it was under construction anyways. He had gone my foot, only bringing along a few bags full of water for Ed when they found him.

Roy, Hawkeye, and a bunch of other soldiers all flooded from where the town started. Roy was immediately running around looking for Edward. He checked houses, restaurants, EVERYWHERE. And then he saw it.

A small, open garage- not much. There were a few shelves, tools, a mini-fridge, and then there was Edward. The only thing that was really special there, but he was lying on the floor, quiet as night, pail…. Roy ran clumsily over to the small, passed out blond. He fell to his knees next to Ed and pulled him into his lap.

Roy quickly checked for his pulse…it was there. He ran his fingers along the small Elrics face, his was filthy, his automail arm and leg were gone and his wrist was twisted, probably broken. His hair was out of its braids and was knotted and dirty. His clothing was ripped almost completely to shreds. But he was breathing.

Roy slowly picked up the small boy and ran towards the meet-up place for the team. He laid Ed down and waited for the rest of them to report back, after he told them through a walkie-talkie sort of contraption to report back. Roy reached over his shoulder, into the bag hung around his back and pulled out a bottle of water. He leaned over Ed and whispered in his ear, "Time to wake up, Ed. You're safe now…I promise…." As if Ed could hear him, he slowly opened his eyes, only to lean over the side and erupt into a coughing fit. Roy patted him on the back and handed him the bottle of water.

Ed didn't take it; he only looked over at the colonel. "Roy?" Ed asked in a strained tone, almost a whisper. "Wh-what? Where are we…?" He voice trailed off as he realized he was alive.

"Safe. Here." Roy motioned towards the bottle of water in his hand. Ed smiled but rolled his eyes.

"I can't drink that."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Ed giggled, only to burst into, yet another, coughing fit. Roy placed a hand on Ed's back and chest and made him sit up straight. "Like I said, I can't…literally." Ed cocked his head down to his one remaining arm. "My wrist is broken." Roy made an "oh yeah" face and then opened up the water.

"Lean your head back." Edward did as said and Roy poured the water into his dry mouth. "Are you alright?"

Ed didn't answer, he was too busy drinking the water in full gulps, and the colonel wasn't about to take it away, the boy was dying of thirst after all. After he was done with the water he replied, "I feel like shit. I'm covered in dirt, I smell horrid, I'm starving, literally if I may add, and I'm still thirsty." Roy frowned.

"Sorry." Ed raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

Roy looked him straight in the eye and reached his arms around Ed's small body. "This." And he kissed Ed's lips lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yay!**

**Ed: Shut up**

**Someone's grumpy. Oh, and guys I fixed some things in the last chapter because I really messed up so yeah...if you want to see the fixed version you can go check it out. It's not much, really, I just changed the way they got there from a helicopter to on foot so yeah...it makes more sense if you read that one again with the proper corrections before you read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Enjoy**

* * *

NORMAL POV

It was only a peck, but god Edward wasn't expecting that. He was dying of thirst and the bastard chooses NOW to act all lovey-dovey? God, Roy was such a freaking headache. After the kiss, Roy reached into the bag and pulled out a few more bottles of water. Edward didn't say anything as Roy pressed the water to his lips, just began gulping it down, water beginning to drip down his chin. Roy, if he weren't in a situation where Edward could die, would've made a dirty comment but remained quiet as he let the smaller boy drink.

He heard a few loud footsteps as Hawkeye and the rest of the men and women that came with him, stood in front of him. Roy nodded at Hawkeye as he wrapped one hand under Ed's body, the other one still holding the bottle of water that Edward was close to finishing. Hawkeye herself almost laughed in amusement. There was the Colonel, holding the small Elric with one arm while he held the water to Ed's mouth. It was like Roy was his father in a way.

As soon as Roy was on his feet, he was running, not waiting for the rest of the team. They'd catch up eventually. His only objective at the moment was to get Edward to the hospital. Roy knew that Ed had probably less time than he thought, yes, he gave him water, but in his condition he'd probably just end up puking it up in a little bit, making his efforts useless to get him to drink more useless.

After running nonstop for about fifteen minutes, he was in the hospital. The doctor immediately took Edward away while the nurse asked him questions about Ed. He told them everything that happened, that they were in the military, that he jumped off the train to have a better chance of survival, how long he was gone, what state he was in when he found him; everything.

After all the questions the nurse asked, "Was he talking when you found him?"

"Well, he was unconscious at first, then he woke up and started talking again. I gave him around two bottles of water when he did wake up as well." The nurse nodded.

"It seems as if he were there any longer that he would have already been dead. You did well." The nurse said with a smile. Roy smiled back and nodded, making the little red-haired nurse blush a bright red. "Oh, and um, well, I know it's a bad time to ask but…are you single?" Roy mentally sighed. Was his reputation as a lady's man still floating around? He already gave up that title.

"Sorry, remember that boy that I just rushed into here?" The nurse nodded confusedly. "Yeah, well, he's the only one I have eyes for at the moment." The nurse gave him a look, one that said "the fuck?" Of course, he didn't care at the moment. He knew it was strange. Wrong even, for him to be in love with Edward, who was only a teen, but oh well.

The nurse quickly walked away, leaving Roy by himself in the waiting room.

Man…he felt like a pedophile….

How long had he been waiting? It had to be at least a couple hours, if not several. He watched as people came and went, all looking happy. The thing that pissed him off at the current moment though, was the clock. Tick-fucking-tock! He was seriously about to ram his foot into that clock. _'Yes, we understand it's getting late, please be quiet!' _He thought to himself angrily. The last thing he needed to be reminded of was how long that Ed was in there.

Then the doctor came out, not unnoticed by Roy, who immediately stood up and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "He seems to be doing fine. We gave him some pills to help with the skinniness of his body at the moment. It's very fragile. You see, when someone is without food or water, the brain tells the body to eat itself. Now, I know that sounds strange but it's what happened, meaning, almost every ounce of fat or muscle that was on him, his body devoured to keep him alive, so he is very weak at the moment. If you wish, you may go in, he should be awake by now. Room 104." Roy nodded and quickly made his way into the room that the doctor instructed him to.

When he walked in, he was immediately greeted by a smiling Edward. "Oh, thank god. You almost gave me a heart attack…." Mustang said as he walked towards Ed's bed. The doctor was right, now that he actually looked at him, his face was thinner than usual, way thinner. "How do you feel?"

Edward, with an effort, pulled himself into a sitting position. "Ah, way better than before. Finally got some food in me." He said, motioning his head towards the trays of food next to him. "Water too. They said they called Al, I just hope he doesn't get all mushy on me, you know." He grinned, as if nothing had happened to him at all.

"Yeah, so, did they patch up your wounds?" Ed nodded. "Wrap your wrist?" Another nod. "Did they call Winry to get you your automail stuff back on?" Ed nodded. Again. Jeez, usually this guy would be talking his ear off. "What's wrong? You're usually so talkative."

Ed sighed. "Sorry, I was just…thinking is all." He said as he looked down at his lap embarrassedly. Roy walked closer and sat on the bed next to Ed.

"What about?" Roy asked in a curious voice.

Edward blushed. "Well…actually, I wanted to know why you…k-kissed me…." Roy smiled at the boy's adorableness and ruffled his hair.

Roy slid his hand down towards his chin and tipped his face up towards him. Ed gave him a confused look. Roy smiled and caressed Ed's cheek with his thumb. "Why do you think…?" Ed made a confused face before blushing and looking away. "Edward…answer me."

"…You're playing with me, Roy…." The elder Elric whispered, hurt in his voice. Roy almost gasped at the boy's response. "You're a playboy, why would you want to date someone with such a broken body?" Roy looked at the boy with terrified eyes. A broken body? Why would Ed think something like that…? Even if he was missing an arm and a leg, he was beautiful, in and out.

"A broken…. Edward. You do _**not **_have a broken body." Roy hissed out. Ed laughed bitterly.

"You know my story, Roy. You know what happened, admit it. You don't want me, you feel only sympathy for someone as pathetic as myself…." His voice whispered as he looked down at his lap. "I love you, alright? So, just stop torturing me with false words."

"Ed-" Roy said but was cut off.

"Please, just stop…." Edward whimpered sadly. Roy felt his heart break in two.

"Edward Elric, look at me this instant." Roy commanded in a stern, yet caring tone. Edward did, reluctantly, as asked. Roy cupped his cheek and pressed his lips to Ed's soft lips.

Ed froze in shock while Mustang kept on kissing him, hoping he'd return it. Soon he did, thankfully. They pulled away after a little, and Roy gazed down at him. "You're perfect the way you are now." Roy whispered and leaned in for another kiss, but was interrupted by the door opening.

Al and Winry froze, if Al could have, he would've blushed just as much as Winry had. Roy quickly a sighed and pulled away, revealing to the rest of them, a bright red Elric brother. "Well, this was unexpected…." Al mumbled as he looked between Ed and Roy for some kind of answer. He shook away the thoughts of what his brother and the colonel could have been doing and ran over to Ed. "Brother! You're alive!" He wrapped the smaller Elric in a bone breaking hug.

"Lungs- body- can't breath- Al-!" Al quickly let go and apologized to his brother as Ed gasped for air.

"You're so thin!" Al shouted in worry. Ed nodded.

"It's what happens when I haven't had anything in my stomach in a while. If it was any worse, the Doc said I might have needed surgery. Guess I'm just lucky, huh?" Ed laughed a little. He looked to Winry. "Sorry, it's troublesome to make me another automail arm and leg, right?" He shrugged with an apologetic face. "I'm reckless, yeah, but I might be dead right now if I didn't jump."

"It's fine. I'm just happy you're not dead." Roy felt anger fill his mind. She was the one who didn't even flinch when asking if he was dead! Ugh…women….

Winry began to walk out of the room. "I'm going to go get started on the new modle. Maybe I can figure out how to make it with an emergency food and water supply…OR one that you can swim with!" She whispered to herself as she walked out the room.

"So…you told him, brother…?" Al questioned his brother. Ed blushed a bright crimson and covered his face with a pillow while the two others chuckled a little. Typical Ed.


End file.
